


First for Today, Love for Forever

by Novkat21



Series: Drabbles [34]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 00:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18021011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novkat21/pseuds/Novkat21
Summary: Oh, hi! I feel like I've been apologizing with every new post for my lack of content, but I am hoping to be back and writing for you all again soon! (I know I've said it before, but this time is real!)Words are: romantic, first and alive.Enjoy!!





	First for Today, Love for Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, hi! I feel like I've been apologizing with every new post for my lack of content, but I am hoping to be back and writing for you all again soon! (I know I've said it before, but this time is real!)
> 
> Words are: romantic, first and alive.
> 
> Enjoy!!

Stiles walks into his bedroom after a long day of work, but stops abruptly. Candle flames flicker in the dark, soft music playing, and his boyfriend is lying naked across the bed.

“Did I forget a date?” Stiles asks, panicked. “It's not our anniversary, not my birthday… You're not proposing, are you?”

“I can't be romantic every once in a while?” Derek replies, chuckling.

“This is a first, though!”

Derek sits up, gesturing Stiles closer. “You make me feel alive again, Stiles. I don't show you how much I love you often enough.”

“You do everyday,” Stiles says, kissing Derek.


End file.
